Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart
by Morganann5
Summary: Sora knew for sure he'd get his chance with Kairi and finally get the chance to date her. Until he meets Riku, giving him a look that will change him forever.
1. Chapter 1

The soft white flakes landed gently on Sora's cheeks as he headed down the sidewalk to the old cafe in town. He always went there in the mornings for a nice cup of hot cocoa, especially when it was this cold out.

The cold winds attacked his cheeks, making them turn into a bright pink. Slowly, he lifted his scarf to his nose and hid his face into it. Oh, how he hated terribly cold days such as this one, it always seemed sad or depressing. Not Sora, the area around him. True, winter time can be beautiful, but not when the air is frightful.

After the long battle of fighting the cold,he finally pushed the door open to the cafe and entered. Right away, the heat and the fresh scent of coffee went towards him, as if it was expecting him. Often, he would imagine as if the cafe would talk to him. "Welcome back, Sora," he would imagine, "You seem cold, here's some warmth!" Or, "Thirsty, Sora? Here's what we're serving today!" If he didn't know any better, he would know he was crazy.

As usual, he walked to the front desk and placed his order: medium hot chocolate with extra whipped cream on top.

Perfect.

Nothing could ruin his day- actually, nothing could ever ruin his day. Sora was always on the happy side of things, not worrying, not sad, nothing. He always had his huge smile. In fact, if there was a contest for the happiest person in the world, Sora would win first place on the spot.

Sora made his way to his favorite spot in the cafe, a small corner by the window to look outside. A great view. He always sat there, no matter what. He liked to stare outside at the flowers, the trees, and everything else interesting in the area. But this time, it was Winter. And there wasn't much to see during winter except the fluffy, white piles of angel poop on the ground (Sora's explanation of snow). Although, it wasn't too bad to look at. Sometimes, if the sun was out, the snow would sparkle and glitter everywhere. It would remind Sora of Tinkerbell, him being quite the lover of Disney.

He sat down and started to drink the chocolate goodness, smiling as he looked out the window. He spotted a few people he knew from when he saw them multiple times in the cafe. Many of them were children or teens. He met his best friend, Kairi, at the cafe. She was absolutely cute! Her ocean blue eyes, much like his own, her gorgeous, smooth, auburn hair that make her skin 'pop'. Sora couldn't help but... Like her. Not as a friend. Like-like her. She was his crush. His Kairi. But, he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. He was scared she'd laugh.

His eyes continued to glance outside as he waited for Kairi to pop up. He called her earlier to meet him at the cafe for a cp of coffee. This time, there was no backing out! He was going to tell Kairi how he truly felt!

...Now if only she would show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after a long moment of waiting, Kairi showed up at the cafe. It felt like forever! Sora instantly shot up and put his cup down. This was his only moment- to tell Kairi how he truly feels.

"Kairi!" He shouted at her with a smile. The auburn-haired girl walked over with a smile, removing her coat and scarf that was wrapped carefully around her neck.

"Hey, Sora! How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Not very long! So don't worry about a thing." He grinned his usual, happy smile. Kairi gave a smile in return and took a seat across from him.

"So, Sora. What made you call me here today?" She asked, placing her hands on the table. Sora, not too long, followed after her.

"What? Does there have to be a reason? Can't two friends get together and have a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked. Great, now his nervousness grew again. Why is it that every time he got together with Kairi, his hands got sweaty, his stomach filled with butterflies, and his words become stutters. Dang it, Sora!

"Sure. Oh, Sora, you have some chocolate on your face. It looks like you have a mustache." She giggles a bit.

Sora looked at his face then lifted a napkin to his lips and wiped his face. Talk about embarrassing..

"So.. Anyways. How's life?"

"That was a weird question, but it's great. I miss my old hometown, though..."

"Ah, right. I almost forgot about that. Anyways, anything interesting going on?" He asked, rubbing the nape of his neck. He felt a bit embarrassed. Kairi laughed a bit.

"Nothing. But I've been hanging around my best friend! We've been at a cafe almost everyday."

"What? Who? You've been coming here with someone else?" Sora raised his voice a bit. Kairi held up her hands in defense, also trying to hold in a laugh.

"Sora, you're my only best friend!"

He felt like he screwed up. Again. He blushed and looked away. "I-I knew that.."

"Aww, Sora, did you get jealous?" She teased, "You know I don't hang out with anyone but you."

He laughed nervously and nodded. "Right.."

The front door of the cafe soon opened, a gush of cold air seeking its way through the area. Sora turned his attention towards the front door, seeing if it was anyone he knew or was familiar with. But, it wasn't. It was a man, 5'10 possibly. He made his way towards the front, pulling his white-silvery locks into a ponytail and slipped on his work apron. After that, he made his way towards the cash register.

Sora kept his eyes on the man, watching his movements. He seemed so confident and fast, knowing exactly what he was doing. Yet, he looked so young. The eyes of the man glanced towards Sora, sending a sudden chill down his spine. His eyes.. They were like no other. His eyes were a strange green.. Yet, so different. Quickly, Sora turned his attention back to Kairi, who looked puzzled.

"Sora? You okay?" She asked, giving him a worried look. "You look like you just saw a ghost.."

Sora stayed quiet before taking a breath. "Mhm. I'm alright. Just a little cold, I suppose." He said. He took his cup and soon finished it, getting up and throwing it away. He gave a quick glance at the other male behind the counter, then quickly ran back to Kairi.

After a few more minutes, they soon finished their talk and walked to the door. When they walked out, they said their goodbyes and started back for their homes.

Sorry guys! I've had no idea how to continue stories lately.. It's been so difficult. Especially since this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. Riku should be introduced by next chapter.

I hope-


End file.
